Talk:The Jade Mountain Prophecy/@comment-36429672-20190415045154
Ima try out this interperation thing mjig. Beware the darkness of dragons -- The darkness and fear that caused the IceWings and NightWings to fight despite the fact that the war happened centuries ago and it was only Darkstalker who sent the plague. Perhaps it can also imply the darkness in all dragons, as Moonwatcher's point of view often mentions how no dragons are completely good or bad. This may just apply to the "villans" in the arc (Darkstalker, Scarlet, etc.), but I believe this line is towards at least the NightWings and IceWings, if not all the dragons of Pyrrhia. Beware the stalker of dreams -- This could be Darkstalker pulling into Moonwatcher's consciousness and dreams and influencing her, or as often stated, could mean Scarlet dropping in on dragons' dreams to terrorize them. Beware the talons of power and fire -- Techinically, the fire doesn't have to be literal, although if so it likely applies to Peril, seeing as she's the only known firescales. The talons of power probably refers to all animus(es? i?) because they could all potentially turn to the dark side (similar to Albatross). It could also be about Vulture's Talons of Power, as they aren't exactly the "good guys" in this arc. I think the line is referring to both or mostly on the animus side. Beware the one who is not what she seems -- This line is very interesting because it could mean many different interperations. It could possibly be about Hailstorm under the guise of Pyrite, as she is not as expected, or could be about Onyx being someone other than she seems on the surface. Sora doesn't appear to have many harmful intentions, although she still sets off the dragonflame cactus. The line says "the one", so this cannot apply to all three, but if I were to choose between them I would guess it's talking about Onyx. Something is coming to shake the earth -- Like the fire line, this may figurative -- it could be about shaking someone's view of the world perhaps. It could refer to the consequences of Darkstalker succeeding his conquest of Pyrrhia, changing the world for near all the dragons and shaking their "earth". This could just as well be literal, mentioning the comet (I don't think this is likely, seeing as the comet had passed before the speaking of the prophecy) or Darkstalker shaking the earth as he emerges. Something is coming to scorch the ground -- This could be about fire (the NightWings?) or maybe another Scorching that could have occured in the timeline in which Darkstalker was undefeated. Peril could technically "scorch the ground", but this line is likely not a reference to her firescales. Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice -- If Qibli's storm and the IceWings had continued to rage over Jade Mountain, this could cause the physical falling of the mountain or could instead break apart the tribes of Pyrrhia by destroying Jade Mountain Academy's chance. Thunder could also mean a thunder of dragons (a flock of dragons kind of, or a wing), such as the rest of the NightWings and IceWings battling, but it's probably about Qibli conjuring up the storm. Unless the lost city of night can be found -- A lot of neccissities were rediscovered in the ancient kingdom, from the soul reader to Whiteout's painting to Foeslayer herself. Foeslayer assisted Kinkajou in crafting the Peacemaker spell for Darkstalker, and the soul reader tipped Darkstalker as well. Maybe Darkstalker needed to see his former home to truly accept the loss of Clearsight and that could have been a weight adding to him eating Kinkajou's enchanted strawberry. Yeah, congrats if you read all that. I'm too lazy to try any harder because I'm typing happily on my auto-correctly tablet, so if you see any spelling/grammar errors, please excuse me.